


《男孩和琥珀番外》

by BAGE



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 22:42:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19029436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BAGE/pseuds/BAGE





	《男孩和琥珀番外》

1.

：“…应聘个厨子而已那些人至于吗……”镜子里的男人西装革履身形挺直，红发利落地向后梳过去，微微撅起嘴嘟嘟囔囔地自言自语。  
西装最得体的穿法莫关山躺进棺材都忘不掉，他整理了下衬衫领口和领子下的领带，又捋平衬衫袖口上的褶皱，小臂抬起时露出半个表的轮廓。真要说起来，莫关山这副样子一点不像个要应聘厨师的厨子，反倒像什么要去收购人家的总裁。

 

莫关山想了想，还是打算从耳朵上摘下黑色的耳钉。  
对着镜子摘耳钉的动作突然顿住，莫关山探直身子往镜子前凑了凑，指腹不自觉地抚摸上眼角淡淡的鱼尾纹。  
：“哎——”莫关山长叹一口气。  
说起来，他今年已经37岁了……

莫关山望着自己的脸出神，当然了，他还是那个魅力无限又漂亮的冷面美人。虽然他从不承认自己很在乎这张脸，但岁月真真正正的在脸上留下痕迹时，莫关山也吃惊自己竟然会失落至此。  
——要不是贺天那么那么的年轻，他也不会这么顾虑。

 

：“！”莫关山突然警觉，他注意到了镜子映出的影子可却来不及躲开。  
：“目标捕获——”贺天一声不响笑嘻嘻从背后猛抱住莫关山，23岁的贺天高出莫关山大半颗脑袋，天生的骨骼差距让他比莫关山肩宽近一半，以至于此时被他圈在怀里的莫关山就像只娇小的家猫。

：“……”莫关山任由他抱着，什么话也不说。

贺天亲了亲他柔顺的红发：“怎么了？”

：“没，就是觉得…”莫关山的神情百般落寞，“到了这个年纪，反应能力退步了不少…你这么年轻可真好啊——”  
贺天心头一紧，环住莫关山的手都松懈了不少。

 

莫关山悄然挑起个微笑，“骗你的。”

说罢大臂肌肉突然张紧挣脱开贺天，借力面前的洗手台轻盈起跳，腾空的瞬间灵活的转体，左腿高抬扫过贺天的脑袋勾在贺天的右肩，大腿和腰同时用力带起撑着洗手台的手臂转而抱紧贺天的脖子，右腿也跟着一起勾在了贺天肩膀上。  
贺天顺势抱住莫关山的后背任由他胡来。他现在两腿交叠勾着贺天的脖子，两手相扣抱着贺天的脑袋，整个人几乎折叠着挂在贺天身上。  
莫关山笑得挑衅又猖狂：“再过三十年老子也不会承认的。”

贺天却全然没了方才的柔情，黑着脸满眼不悦地紧紧盯着莫关山的眼睛。  
灼热的视线让莫关山立马心虚：“干…干嘛…”

贺天兜着莫关山后背的胳膊突然用力把他抱得更高，让莫关山的脸更加靠近自己，不由分说对着那微微张开的唇狠狠吻了上去。  
：“…唔！”莫关山没想到贺天会这么突然，抱着他脑袋的手一瞬间卸了力，亏着贺天抱他抱得紧，不然莫关山就一屁股摔在地上。  
：“唔等…！要掉….呜…”吓得莫关山赶紧勾紧腿，贺天却连说话的空隙都不给他，吻得他腿也使不上劲，浑身颤抖着只能任由贺天在他的嘴里肆意妄为。

贺天根本没有饶了他的意思，他对被骗了这事着实介意，就这么亲着抱着莫关山转身进了卧室，两手一松莫关山就掉在了床上。

刚刚重获自由的莫关山不由分手抓起手边的枕头，对着贺天的脸毫不客气甩了出去：“老子才他妈换好的西装又被你弄乱了！”  
贺天单手就接住枕头，随手扔回床上，顺手又脱了上衣扔在地上，赤裸着身体直接朝床上的莫关山压了上去，一边舔莫关山的耳朵一边低语：“我给你买新的让我做。”

低沉性感的声音在脑袋里环绕，莫关山头皮后背一起发麻，推搡着贺天身体的手都有点欲拒还迎的意思：“别乱他妈发情…”  
：“那你就别勾我。”贺天闭着眼含住莫关山的耳垂，“耳钉呢？”  
：“戴着应聘太不正经了。”莫关山的手放在贺天饱满的胸膛上，被贺天舔得缩起一边肩膀“我说你…嗯…差不多行了，老子要迟到了……”

贺天停下来，赤裸的身体撑在莫关山面前，欲情的脸几乎要和莫关山贴在一起，散乱着黑发满眼遗憾：“…真的要走吗？”

：“……”对着那张年轻又逆天好看的脸，还用性感得要疯的声音撒着娇，让莫关山几乎红透了半张脸。  
莫关山知道他现在说一句要走，贺天就算憋死也会放了他。于是莫关山一咬牙，还穿着皮鞋的脚踩着贺天的胸肌蹬开他：“啊——操！”

都不上手，莫关山两脚互相蹬着鞋跟甩掉锃亮的皮鞋坐上床，背手麻利地脱下来西装外套，不拘小节地甩出床去扔到贺天身上，顺手又解开好几颗西装扣子扯松领带，几乎用喊的对着贺天：“都他妈怪你害老子也来劲了！还不过来你站那儿等死吗？！”

 

2.

：“疼的话，记得说。”贺天小心翼翼拿着东西。  
：“敢弄疼老子弄死你。”莫关山躺在床上偏着头，红发散在床单上露出透着微红的耳朵和脖子。  
：“那我放进去了…”  
：“带个耳钉被你说的好像干正事一样。”

贺天一只手轻轻扶着莫关山的耳垂，另一只手拿着耳钉，手背贴着莫关山的下颚线，耳针试探着触碰那片柔软软肉上小小的耳洞，针尖进入的一瞬间贺天明显感觉到莫关山轻轻的颤抖。  
贺天猛然停手：“疼吗？”  
莫关山依然偏着头，手在贺天看不见的地方攥紧了床单：“没感觉啊你快点…”  
贺天极尽温柔，银针慢慢贯穿薄薄的耳垂，耳朵的温度渐渐变得比贺天的手还烫。

：“好了。”  
莫关山抬起手，拇指食指摸了摸被贺天带上的耳钉，还是不愿意转过脸：“哦……”  
腿间突然被贺天的手覆盖，隔着没脱下的西裤揉捏了两下，惊得莫关山一个打挺坐了起来。  
贺天盯着面色潮红的莫关山，平静地说出两个字：“硬了。”

：“……”莫关山两手抓着床单，皱着眉咬着牙恶狠狠：“昂对老子就是被你戴很爽啊要怎样…”  
贺天凑上来又把莫关山重新压倒在床，一次又一次亲吻着莫关山的耳朵和嘴巴，手放在莫关山的腿间揉弄那团被顶起的西裤，喘息都带着烫人的热气：“都说了你别勾我啊，太色了好可爱我会忍不住的。”

莫关山的手放在贺天柔顺的黑发上，任由贺天像只没长大的狗在自己脸上乱舔，说起来本来就是只狗鸡所以也情有可原。  
：“对着个四十岁的男人说可爱你恶不恶心。”

贺天撑起身子，自己往下退了退，抱着莫关山的两条大腿，脑袋埋在他的腿间：“男人四十一枝花。”  
：“哈哈哈哈好土哈啊呃———”莫关山一下子弹起腰，笑声变成婉转甜腻的呻吟，软绵绵推搡着贺天的脑袋“你他妈…要舔给老子把裤子脱了…这样好恶心…呃…”

贺天反而把莫关山的腿分得更开，张开嘴把鼓起的西裤一大口含在嘴里，舌头在粗糙的布料上打转，把裆前一块布舔得一片潮湿：“你明明鼓得比刚才还高。”

：“啊…操…别舔了好难受”莫关山揪起一块床单，推着贺天脑袋的手转而抓了一大把贺天的头发。

：“反正、”贺天一边舔一边说着话，“你又在骗人。”

：“妈的贺天！”莫关山好像真的发了火，直接揪着贺天的头发强迫他抬起头，拽得贺天因为疼痛不自觉皱起眉。

莫关山也同样眉头紧锁，喘息越发急促：“别弄了…  
莫关山慢慢松开手，耳尖红得要烧起来：“前面…不用了…你这样弄得老子…后面很难受…..”

 

3.

贺天解开莫关山的皮带，抱着莫关山大腿抬起他的腰，往上一扯脱下西裤到膝盖时，贺天突然停了手，死死盯着莫关山露在外面的大腿。

：“你又怎么了？”莫关山问的及其不耐烦。

：“……”贺天微微皱眉，“去面个试你带衬衫夹干什么？”

：“啊？”莫关山先是觉得莫名其妙，随后又明白过来贺天话里的醋味，笑得格外媚气，像欺负没见过世面的处男，大拇指勾起勒着大腿的黑色松紧带扯开好远，一松手‘啪’得弹回来，松紧带的弹力打得大腿那片嫩肉红了一圈：“谁知道呢。”

贺天抱着莫关山的手气得微微颤抖，二话不说拽着挂在腿上的西裤扔出去好远，轻而易举把莫关山翻了个面，掐着腰强迫他高高抬起屁股对着自己的脸。拿起手边的润滑剂不要钱一样猛挤在莫关山的屁股缝里，冰得莫关山浑身打了个激灵。  
：“卧槽！好冰…”

贺天紧接着一巴掌拍在莫关山的屁股上，‘啪’得一声保证比刚才衬衫夹弹得响：“别动。”  
：“哈呃——”莫关山皱着眉缩紧肩膀，他最讨厌的就是被贺天打屁股，被一个小自己十四岁的屁孩做这种事情，莫关山每次恨不得死了算了，“你妈的…真行…”

贺天紧接着又是一下，原本已经发红的屁股又更红了几分，贺天的手指摸上莫关山没被碰过却在开合的屁眼，指腹和那小嘴的温度竟然一瞬间就盖过了冰凉的润滑液，贺天脑袋乱得一团糟，说不清是吃醋还是兴奋：“我都这样了你到底在爽个什么劲啊…”

莫关山把脑袋埋在床里，穿过障碍物的声音闷闷的：“别屁话了赶紧…你阳痿吗…” 

 

4.

：“唔…呃…我不行……”  
莫关山淫靡的喘息混杂在黏糊糊的碰撞声和热烈又急促的喘息中，第三次射精的身体敏感得受不了一点点刮蹭，而贺天却把这已经到极限的人紧紧抱在怀里，从正面一次又一次地不停贯穿，他的耳朵，他的嘴巴，他的身下——每一处能够容纳贺天的地方。

：“哈啊…”贺天喘得越来越急，欲火焚烧的声音让莫关山神经都在燃烧，“我爱…”  
：“唔——别说……”莫关山打断贺天，他的头发已经被汗水浸湿，软塌塌的粘在额头上任由贺天顶撞也不动弹，“不然老子、哈呃又要射…会死……唔——”

贺天立刻用嘴堵住莫关山在他的嘴里搅弄，他怀着同样的心情不想让莫关山再说下去——别说了、太可爱、忍不了、快疯掉。

：“唔呜…贺天、喊我……”被幸福拥抱的太用力，满溢而出的爱意灌满莫关山的脑袋，让他一时间分不清到底是不是现实，他要听到自己的名字，要从贺天的嘴里、贺天的身体，真切地感受到自己的存在。

贺天把莫关山抱得更紧直到两人都快要不能呼吸，他贴着莫关山的耳朵恨不得钻进他的身体里：“莫关山……莫哥哥…”

：“哈啊啊————”莫关山浑身持续着痉挛，后面紧紧咬着贺天根本放不开，几乎透明的精液噗噜噜的从红得发紫的性器里向外钻——莫关山已经第四次射精了。  
他快失去意识地瘫在贺天的怀里，安静下来的身体每隔十几秒就痉挛着颤抖一次：“你他妈故意…后面那个……哈呃...不需要啊……”


End file.
